Glad You Stuck Around
by RockloreOtter
Summary: After the events of the past summer, Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls. As does another oddity, trapped in a flesh bag. Dipper takes it upon himself to teach said oddity, and in the process, ends up with a little more than what he bargained for. Rated T for language, if you can find it!
1. SugarHigh

**I have no clue if anyone reads these, I just wanted to say that not every story I post, like my last one, will be Grojband related, even though my name is a Grojband reference. Just wanted to get that out there. Sorry I've been gone for so long.**

_Mystery Shack..._

"C'mon, focus!"

15-year-old Dipper stood in the kitchen, fiddling with a camera on a tripod and trying to get it in focus. A red, plaid shirt covered his upper arms, but other than that, everything had stayed the same since he was twelve. Well, clothing wise.

"Alright, in 3...2...1!"

He backed into the frame, enough to where his trademark pine tree cap was visible. A red light blinked from the camera, showing that it was recording.

"Hello, and welcome to a new segment of "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained." In this new segment, I'll be focusing on none other than..." He then held up a cardboard sign with the word "demons" scrawled on it.

"During my three summers spent in Gravity Falls, I've encountered many abnormal creatures," Dipper continued, "Ghosts, goblins, gnomes," He shuddered at the thought of the last one, "But a certain creature has decided to stick around with me. A lot longer than I hoped he would..."

As if on cue, an 18-year-old-looking boy burst through the kitchen doorway, decked out in a yellow sweater-vest, white dress shirt, jeans, high, laced-up boots, and a stupid, little black bow tie. His hair was a dirty blonde color, and a small top hat sat atop his head.

Bill Cipher.

"Whaddya mean I've stuck around longer than you hoped I would? Having me around is fantastic!" He said while making exaggerated hand gestures.

Dipper sighed. "Never mind, Bill. Don't think to hard about it. Anyways, since he's made it clear that he doesn't want to leave me alone, no matter how many times I've asked him to, I decided that I'm going to record all of the strange things he does, and teach the world about demons. Because who knows when we're gonna need it."

Hearing this, Bill muttered under his breath, "Maybe I should record all the things _you _do that seem strange to _me." _

Dipper rolled his eyes and carried on. "Last weekend, Bill was nosing around in the kitchen, and found the sugar jar..."

_Flashback..._

Bill was standing in front of an open kitchen cabinet, shifting through boxes of cereal, crackers, unopened cans of _Brown Meat_, and many other things, all while muttering to himself.

"Why did I have to get stuck in a meat sack when I came back? My true form is much more flattering."

He came across a loaf of bread that he immediately shoved to the side.

"And why does human food look so strange? Like a glob of wheat covered in birdseed. How do humans eat these things?"

While shoving things around inside the cabinet, he found a small white jar. Looking confused, Bill pulled it out, and opened it, revealing mounds of white, crystal-looking powder.

"What in the name Weird Maggedon is this stuff?"

Curious, he dipped his finger in the jar and licked it. His eyes grew wide the minute the sweet crystals touched his tongue.

"Wow. This stuff is good!"

_No less than 5 minutes later..._

"Hey, Bill, would you mind- Holy crap, _what did you do_?!"

As Dipper walked through the kitchen doorway, he was greeted by the "pleasant" sight of Bill Cipher sitting on the counter, surrounded by random piles of sugar, and an empty sugar jar that had fallen on the floor, or knocked over during Bill's crazed sugar high. Whichever seemed reasonable.

Bill gave no response. He just twitched.

"Oh, god. I have a horrible feeling this'll be worse then that time Mabel practically got high off Smile Dip." Dipper shook his head, and began cleaning up the mess.

Spoiler Alert: It was worse.

_Flashback Over..._

"Oh, yeah! That was a fun time!" Bill remarked.

"No, it wasn't," Dipper retorted, "at least, not for me. You got really territorial when I tried to clean up the mounds of sugar, and tried to bite me. I had to wait till you _crashed _to clean the mess up!"

Bill rolled his eyes. Pine Tree just didn't understand.

Dipper decided to continue. "But, what happened after Bill's sugar high isn't that important. Point is, I found out he likes sugar. So, I decided that I would introduce him to human candy, because (1) that way he won't go through a couple of sugar jar refills a week, and (2) so Grunkle Stan won't yell at me for my "friend" being on a crazed sugar high and freaking out tourists."

He turned to Bill. "I'll be back. Don't screw around with the camera, because I will find out." And he got up and left the room.

With Dipper being gone, Bill perceived this as a perfect opportunity to talk about his sugar rush experience.

"'Ole Pine Tree's cute, isn't he? He also exaggerates. What happened after I consumed half a jar of that sweet, sweet, crystallized goodness was _not _the way Pine Tree told it." He scoffed. "He's such a liar. Anyways, being on what humans call a "sugar rush" is amazing! And being a demon makes it even more fun! First, you get all twitchy, then bright colors sort of melt into your vision, and then all you can see are bright, blinding colors, like those "music videos" Shooting Star showed me, and then, after the colors have blinded you for five seconds, everything goes black and the-''

Bill shut his mouth as Dipper walked back into the kitchen, carrying a bag.

"Oh, hey, Pine Tree! Whatcha got there?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "It's the candy. Were you messing around with the camera?"

N-no, not at all!"

Dipper shrugged and sat down in front of the camera. "I brought a small assortment of classic human candy, and by small, I mean I brought five pieces because I don't need a crazed dream demon running around the shack."

Bill nodded and gave Dipper's back a look of annoyance. Pine Tree didn't want him to have any fun.

Dipper pulled out a box of Skittles from the bag and set it on the table. Bill eyed it suspiciously as Dipper opened it. He put some in his hand and held it out to show Bill.

"Alright, Bill, these are Skittles, and- oh, God!" Dipper was interrupted by Bill trying to eat them out of his hand like a dog. A dog with very sharp teeth and unknown chemicals in it's saliva.

"What the hell, Bill? Calm down, I'm giving them to you in a sec." Bill rolled his eyes again. He seemed to enjoy doing that.

"As I was saying," Dipper continued explaining the candy to Bill, ignoring his eye rolls, "these taste just like sugar, for the most part."

"What do you mean, "for the most part?" What else do they taste like, huh?" Bill grabbed the box and began to inspect it.

"Well, Bill, most candy is flavored to taste like fruit or something. So, it's not gonna taste like straight sugar."

Bill shrugged. "Alright, Pine Tree, I've read the terms and conditions and the warnings, just gimme the candy already!"

Dipper handed the candy off to Bill, who immediately shoved it in his mouth. He chewed for awhile before swallowing. He looked skeptical.

"Alright. It's okay, I guess. Not a fan of the flavor." Bill said, sounding bored.

Dipper shrugged and grabbed the next candy. Just a simple bar of chocolate. He unwrapped it and gave it to the demon.

Bill greedily took a large bite of the bar. His eyes widened at the taste. He went for a another bite, and another, and another, until he finished the whole bar.

"Do you have another one of those, Pine Tree? Damn, those are good!"

Dipper laughed. "Do you even want to _try_ the next candy? 'Cause if you don't, I'm giving it to Mabel."

Bill shook his head, eyes still large.

"Alright then." Dipper turned to face the camera, "That concludes this episode of "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Demon edition." Hope you've enjoyed."

Dipper turned off the camera, and was about to leave to go watch the footage, when Mabel put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

She, unlike Dipper, changed a lot. Her signature pink sweater had been cropped, and she had a pair of light denim overalls over it. She wasn't wearing any shoes, just black and white striped knee-high socks.

"Soooo...do I get the candy, or not?"

**Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter, personally, I really like it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. FeelingthePain

**Alright, second chapter and being productive. Yay.**

Dipper was relaxing in the den, reading Journal 1 on the _huge_ armchair, whilst Mabel sat on the floor, the leftover candy at her side, knitting yet another sweater, while 'Duck-Tective" reruns played on the TV.

After teaching Bill about human candy, Dipper was exhausted. Dealing with Bill, as you can imagine, was extremely difficult, because he talked nonstop, and felt the need to screw around with _everything_. And Bill, being a dream demon, almost never slept, so Dipper and Mabel would have to take turns sacrificing their sleep to keep an eye on Bill, making sure he didn't destroy, kill, or steal anymore teeth from deer mouths.

Because Dipper stayed up late, usually writing in his _own_ journal, or re-reading the other three, he most often had to watch Bill while Mabel slept. He tried arguing with her, but that didn't really work.

"I _need_ my beauty sleep, bro-bro!" She had argued, "I mean, how do think _this_ happens?" She gestured to her face.

Dipper was slowly drifting off to sleep, when a loud yell rang through the house.

"_AI, ETUF!!_"

Dipper bolted upright, startled by the noise, and turned to his sister, who was completely unfazed.

"You should probably go check on that." She said, still knitting away, not taking her eyes off of the picture blaring on the screen.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "You think so?" He got up and walked into the kitchen.

Bill was bent over a table, one hand clutching his foot, and the other gripping the table. His face was painted with discomfort as he muttered things under his breath that Dipper couldn't make out.

"kag pmyz fmnxq uxx eqzp kag efdmustf fa tqxx..."

"You good, Bill?" Dipper said, leaning against the doorframe.

Bill looked a Dipper like he was an idiot. Couldn't Pine Tree see that he was clearly not okay?

"Well, well, well, Pine Tree, no, I'm perfectly fine, I'm just bent over a table in pain for_ fun!!_"

Dipper face-palmed. Drama King, much? "Alright, what happened?"

"Well, I was just walking through the kitchen, and as I walked by the table, my foot ran into it and my toe hurts like hell!!"

Dipper chuckled. "You stubbed your toe, Bill. You're fine."

"But why does it hurt so _bad_??"

"Okay, Bill, since you have a "meat sack," you've got sensory neurons, which allow you to feel, including pain. And before you ask if they can be removed, they can't, because if-''

Bill put a finger to Dipper's lips. "Okay, Pine Tree, you can shut up now."

"Need help with anything else?" Dipper turned to leave.

"No, I'm fine."

Dipper returned back to the den, where Mabel was still sitting. He fell back into the armchair and picked up the journal and continued reading.

"What was that about?" Mabel inquired.

"He stubbed his toe. Treated it like it was the end of all times."

Mabel laughed. "Sounds like Bill."

Dipper listened to the hum of the TV as he read. He soon fell asleep, the Journal resting on top of him like a blanket. A very small, hard blanket. He was awoken around what he guessed was an hour later, from Stan calling them for dinner.

Dipper trudged into the kitchen, bags still very noticeably under his eyes. Bill was already seated, picking at his food, and Mabel was at the counter, pouring herself a generous amount of "Mabel Juice," This time with more glitter.

He sat down at the table next to Bill. "Where's Stan and Ford?"

Mabel walked over to the table, Waddles in tow, with the pitcher of bright pink liquid in her hand. "Oh, they're down in the basement, working on a project. They wouldn't tell me what, though."

Dipper shrugged and started eating, too tired to make any conversation. It was a mostly silent meal, except with the occasional comment about the food and "how strange it was" from Bill.

"This tastes like death."

"Mmhm."

"Actually, death tastes better."

"Mmhm."

Bill, annoyed at Pine Tree's responses, went silent. He barely ate anything, just picked at the food with his fork. Deciding he was finished, with the food and the whole atmosphere, got up to leave. But clumsily hit his knee on the edge of the table.

His eyes went wide with pain as he stifled a cry. The demon gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. He stared straight forward, frozen in pain.

"You good, Bill? That sounded painful."

Bill turned to look at Dipper, who was gathering the plates and glasses from the table.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Bill squeaked.

Dipper returned to the armchair and went back to sleep, while Mabel continued knitting, Waddles at her side. Bill managed to get up and he walked upstairs, gripping the handle as if his life depended on it. Which it _didn't_.

As time went on, Mabel had grown tired and walked up to the attic her and her brother shared during the summer, leaving Dipper in the armchair.

He was perfectly fine there, sound asleep, when a loud _thud_ woke him up. The boy trudged upstairs, where he saw that Bill's light was on.

Dipper lightly knocked on the door before entering. "Hey, Bill, you okay?"

Bill was sitting on top of his blankets, which were a mix of yellow, white, and black. He was wearing black basketball shorts with an oversized yellow sweater, baring an eyeball, that Mabel had made for him. There was a large bruise on his knee, and a smaller one forming on his ankle.

"Yeah, I just hit my ankle. I'm fine."

Dipper shrugged. "Alright then." And turned to leave.

"Pine Tree!"

The boy reappeared in the doorframe. "Yeah, Dorito?"

"Goodnight!"

"G'night."

And with that, Dipper shut off the light and trudged off towards the attic door. He went to bed satisfied, knowing that Bill now knew he _wasn't_ a "being of pure energy with no weaknesses," he wouldn't try anything too drastic or dangerous.

Maybe now, Dipper could sleep at night.

**So, halfway through writing this, I noticed I forgot to add Waddles into this and the last chapter, so I was like, "oh, crap, I gotta throw him in here," kinda last-minute. Either way, hope y'all enjoyed the second chapter!**


	3. TheArcade

**Chapter 3! This has actually been one of my favorite projects to write, besides my Grojband stories. Also, before I get into the next chapter, just wanted to say that the "project" Stan and Ford were working on in the last chapter will be an important part later. Enjoy!**

Bill had never really been a fan of games. Unless him making deals was a part of it, he was out. So, when Dipper and Mabel wanted him to go with them to the arcade, he was, well, resistant.

"C'mon, Bill let's go!" Mabel was halfway down the stairs.

"No!" Bill yelled from his room, "I don't need to go to a janky building, filled with children, playing mindless fluffs that pass for games!"

Dipper walked into Bill's room, greeted by the sight of the demon lying on his bed, a glare on his face. He had originally came into his room to try to convince Bill to go with them, but before he could open his mouth, Bill spoke up.

"I'm not going, Pine Tree. Don't even try to convince me."

Dipper came and sat down on the bed next to him. "Look, Bill, I'd _love _to leave you here, but, Mabel and I don't trust you to be alone, Ford hates you, like, a lot, and Stan just flat out doesn't wanna deal with you. And besides, arcades are fun!"

Bill rolled over on his side, away from Dipper. He was pretty much acting like a moody teenager. At least that much was normal.

"You seem to have trouble understanding that I only play games if (1), I get to make the deals, and (2), if there's something in it for _me_. Otherwise, I'm just not interested."

"What if I told you that arcades are exactly like that?"

Bill sat up straight. "Seriously?"

Dipper laughed. "Yeah! You pay to play the games, and if you win, you get tickets. Then, you can cash in your tickets and get prizes."

"So I'm making a deal with the machine, and it's guaranteed that there's something in it for me?"

"Yep. Anyway, I'm leaving, so if you wanna come..."

Bill jumped up off his bed. "HELL YEAH, I WANNA COME!"

Dipper walked outside, Bill in tow. Mabel was waiting in the front seat of Stan's car. As her brother approached, she honked the horn excitedly.

"Nice, you got Dorito to come! Hop in, bro-bro!"

He hesitated. "Mabel, are you sure about this? I mean, we're not 16, you don't have a license-''

Mabel pressed a finger to his lips. "You worry too much. Besides, it's legal to marry _woodpeckers _here! I'm sure two 15-year-olds driving to an arcade will go unnoticed."

Dipper shrugged and got into the passenger seat, while Bill sat in the back. Mabel started the car and hit the gas. Turns out, she hit it too hard, and backed the car into a couple of trash cans sitting on the dirt road.

"MABEL!!! Watch where you're going!!"

"Calm down, Dipper!! I got this!!"

Mabel managed to drive the car out onto the actual road, without hitting anything else. As they drove to the arcade, Bill was slightly bouncing, like a really excited child.

"You good, Bill? I know I keep asking that, but sometimes I legitimately wonder."

Bill smirked. "Yeah, Pine Tree, I'm perfectly fine. Just preparing to make some deals..."

Hearing this, Mabel slammed her foot on the brakes. "Dipper, what did you tell him!?"

"Nothing! It was the only way to get him to come!"

Mabel sighed and continued driving. The things her brother did for that demon. She pulled up near the arcade and got out of the car. Dipper did the same, and Bill practically _jumped_ out of the car.

"Woah, hold on Bill! You don't even know where you're going."

Dipper went and grabbed his demon by the wrist and dragged him in the opposite direction, walked across the street, hung a left, and there it stood.

The Arcade.

They walked inside, and believe it, this place was _nothing_ like "Gravity Falls Games." Mabel went up to the token dispenser, leaving her brother to look after Bill, as always. Bill marveled at the large stuffed animals hanging on the back wall, until he came to the sign that said how many tickets you had to win to get one.

"Are you kidding? I need 20,000 tickets to get one of these fluffs? Who's running this, your uncle?"

Dipper laughed. "Wouldn't be surprised. These things get racked up in the price so you'll spend more money on tokens to play more games, to get more tickets, to get one of those things."

"Oh."

"Why do you even want one of those anyway?"

Bill turned to face the brunette. "Just because I'm a demon, doesn't mean I only care about world chaos, Pine Tree."

The boy shrugged. Mabel returned with a _mountain _of tokens in her hands, much to Bill's delight. She handed a stack of around 50 tokens to Bill, and gave the same to her brother.

The demon ran off to who knows where, while Dipper and Mabel both tried their luck at a claw machine. This one in particular had a mix of candy, stuffed things, hell, there was a _video game_ in there.

After Dipper failed miserably at the game, he went to go find Bill. As he walked around the room, he made a mental note of any chaos in the scene around him.

Wow, he thought, no chaos. Well, at least not from Bill. The screaming kids are pretty much expected.

While walking through the crowded space, Dipper noticed a blue-ish glow coming from the back corner, which just so happened to be where "Fight Fighters," the _best _video game he had _ever_ played (and lived through), was kept.

He cautiously peeked around the corner, and sure enough, his demon was there, playing the game, a blue energy emitting from his body. Bill was hitting the buttons and controlling the joystick with incredible speed, it looked like a blur.

Dipper grinned as an idea lit up in his brain. Quietly, he pulled out his phone and started recording.

"Welcome back to another installment of "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Demon Edition. Okay, so, we're at the arcade, and by "we," I mean, Bill, Mabel, and myself. But, I found Bill playing "Fight Fighters," and, just look at this."

He turned the camera towards Bill, where he was still spamming the buttons lighting fast.

"And you might be thinking that's normal, because he's a demon, but he's also emitting _blue_ light, which is kinda weird, but whatever. It's awesome, but I'm kinda worried he's gonna break the machine, and then we're gonna have to pay for it, and it's not like Stan is going to give us money for it, and I just turned this into a rant, so, sorry."

The boy moved closer to Bill, the light growing brighter. "Hey, Bill, what's going on? I mean, with your body?"

Without tearing his attention away from the game, he responded. "Well, my dear Pine Tree, in case you haven't noticed, I am a supernatural creature, so, because I'm concentrating, that causes me to move at an intense speed, which results in my meatsack glowing. Also, my eyes are engulfed in blue flames, so that might be part of the problem."

Dipper shrugged. "Never said it was a problem. Anyway, who are you playing as?"

"The Dr. Karate guy. So far, I've _destroyed_ all the other characters!"

"Heh, just wait until you have to fight Rumble McSkirmish (**hope i spelled that right**). He'll kick your butt."

"Sure, Pine Tree, sure." Bill said as he continued to play.

Behind the camera, Dipper's jaw had dropped. Who knew Bill Cipher, a demon who knew nothing about this game until 10 minutes ago, would be so good at this game?

After playing for another 10 or so minutes, he had beaten every character in the _entire_ game. Well, almost.

"_FIGHT OVER!_"

Dipper smirked. "Alright, Bill, are you ready for the ultimate challenge?"

"Bring it on!!" Bill yelled at the machine.

Sure enough, the pixelated figure of Rumble McSkirmish came gliding onto the screen. "_You have killed my father...now I must kill you!!!_"

The demon started spamming the buttons, tongue sticking out due to concentration. Dipper watched from behind the camera, waiting for Bill to burn in defeat. He stayed alive, much to Dipper's dismay, but all good things must come to an end.

Bill was gloating about how he was about to beat the ultimate high score, when a large fireball was delivered to his avatar, burning him alive.

"Look, Pine Tree! I'm about to beat the high score! And you said it was_ soo_ ha-"

His jaw dropped. His eyes were blown wide in disbelief. How could he, Bill Cipher, a demon possessing all knowledge and not to mention lightning fast reflexes, have lost a children's game?

While Dipper snickered behind the camera, anger began to build up inside him as blue flames overtook his eyes. Maniacal laughter flooded the room, louder than the cheesy music they were playing through the speakers. Bill raised his hand in a finger gun motion, moved his thumb, and a burst of blue flame shot out of his finger, setting the game on fire!

"How's that for a fire ball, _etuftqmp!?_"

Bill pulled back his hand gun and blew out the smoke rising from his finger. "I guess winners _do_ lose!! Hahaha Hahaha!!!"

Dipper grabbed the demon's forearm and pulled him away from the burning game, slowly collecting in a pile of ash. He ran through the arcade, desperately looking for any sign of Mabel.

He found her, thank the lords, by a bright and colorful pinball machine. It's Mabel, what do you expect?

"Oh, hey, Dip! Look at how many tickets I got just from playing this for _5 minutes! _Also, I finally won some-"

"Mabel, we need to leave! Now!!" Dipper pushed past her, Bill still muttering angrily under his breath.

She grabbed her pile of tickets and started walking beside her brother, a concerned look painted on her face. "Why, what happened?"

"Bill got pissed off and set "Fight Fighters" on fire! We have to get out of here before they find out it was us!"

Mabel nodded and picked up the pace, weaving in and out of the large crowd, rambling about the fire alarms going off, in front of the front counter. They all burst through the exit, tumbling on top of one another. Dipper kept his grip on Bill's arm and pulled him down the street, around the corner, and shoved him into Stan's car. He hopped into the passenger's side, and waited anxiously for Mabel to get in the damn car.

Finally, she got in the car and began driving them back to the Shack. They all sat in silence. Cold, awkward silence.

She parked the car, and everyone went their separate ways from there. Mabel went into the kitchen to explain what happened to Stan, and why she took the car in the first place, Dipper went into the den, mostly so he could listen to Mabel explain it, making sure she didn't mention the fact that Bill set a _freaking game_ on fire, and Bill ran upstairs to his room, not wanting to deal with the embarrassment _because_ he set the game on fire.

Even though he was a demon, he still felt things. Like regret. And embarrassment. And the feeling of not wanting to be even more embarrassed and exposed in front of Pine Tre- I mean, Dipper.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on Bill's door. He sighed. "What do you _want?_"

The door creaked open, revealing Dipper standing there, hiding something behind his back. "H-hey, Bill! What're you up to?"

Bill gave a skeptical shrug. "What does it look like, Pine Tree? Whatcha got behind your back there, huh?"

"W-well, Mabel and myself were playing the claw machine game, which is crazy hard, but she managed to actually win something from it, a-and I know how much you wanted one of those p-plushes, so..."

And with that he revealed what was hidden behind his back. A small, sad looking, blue triangle plush.

The boy was soon enveloped in the demon's embrace before he could get another word out.

"Oh my Gods of the Multiverse, thank you, Pine Tree!" Bill says in pure excitement.

Dipper laughed nervously. "Heh heh, no p-problem, Dorito!"

They separated and Bill gratefully took the plush from Dipper. He absolutely _loved_ it! Remembering that he should probably clear something up, he turned to him, and awkwardly fiddled with the plush in his hands.

"Umm, Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we just forget that whole "scene" happened? Please?" Bill's cheeks were bright red.

"O-oh, Yeah, sure!" Dipper fiddled with the sleeves of his flannel, the shade of red on his face matching Bill's.

Dipper walked to the doorway. "W-w-well, g-Goodnight!"

"Night, Pine Tree. Thanks."

Dipper smiled and walked into the attic. Needless to say, neither of them forgot that little "scene." And they never will.

**Third chapter, complete! I'm kinda hoping this story will make up for my absence, and the really crappy story that I posted last time. Also, probably not the next chapter, but the one after that, I'm probably gonna turn it into the "Core Billdip Chapter," or whatever. Hope you've enjoyed!**


	4. Doritos

**Yep. It's come to this. Me, writing about Bill freaking out about the fact that Dipper ate some Doritos. Because they're his "brotheren." I kinda blanked on what to write for the invention chapter, so I came up with this instead.**

It was 1:00 AM. A time where Dipper knew _everyone _would be asleep, so he didn't have to worry about executing his "plan."

You see, when you live in a house with a humanized dream demon, whose true form is a triangle, for some odd reason, eating Doritos is like killing a family member. Well, in Bill's case, it kinda was. No matter how many times Dipper had tried to explain to Bill that just because Doritos are triangle-shaped, and yellow-ish, that doesn't mean they are his brotheren, it didn't matter. Bill would just believe what he wanted to.

Dipper quietly snuck down the stairs, praying to the Gods of the Multiverse that they wouldn't creak. He slyly made his way to the kitchen, carefully opened the cupboard, and there it was. A small bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos.

Carefully, he opened the bag, and was about to grab one of the chips, when the bag just disappeared out of thin air! He whipped around, to see Bill standing there. The demon had clearly just woken up, his oversized hoodie had a disheveled appearance to match his hair.

"Y'know Pine Tree, I really expected more from you, knowing how I feel about these _meat sacks_ that walk the Earth eating _my cHiLdReN!!_" He said while clutching the bag close to his chest with a frustrated expression on his face.

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Bill, holy hell, how many times do I have to tell you? Doritos, even though they are triangle shaped and kinda yellow, they are not your children and/or brotheren!!"

"You don't know how the world works, Pine Tree!! It's 2019, they can be what they want to be!"

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Dipper had a confused look painted on his face.

"Mabel said it. And I'm taking these." Bill turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Bill-"

"_Give it UP!!!_"

Dipper slammed the cupboard door shut and retreated back upstairs. Guess there was no convincing Bill.

Little did Dipper know, Bill had stolen literally every bag of Doritos that any of the Pines family had brought into the shack and stuffed them in his closet. Talk about hoarder tendencies.

**Sorry this was so short, I kinda wanted it to be just this quick snippet, kind of a break from my long chapters to be able to keep up with school work so I don't flunk and have to repeat this grade! Anyway, hope y'all liked it, and I'll be back with regular chapters soon.**


	5. SensoryShocker

**Welcome to the invention chapter. The late invention chapter, but it's still here!**

_"Kids! Come down here!"_

They all perked up at the sound of Ford's voice. Well, except Bill, because he didn't really fall into the category of "kids." When he didn't show up, like Dipper and Mabel had, another yell echoed from outside.

_"Cipher! Get your ass out here!"_

Bill forced himself out of the recliner and dragged himself outside. Once he got out onto the front lawn, and his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the outside world, he saw Stan, Shooting Sta-Mabel, and Pine Tre-Dipper all crowded around Ford, who was holding something in his 6-fingered hand.

What Ford was holding could easily be described as a dog collar. A very futuristic dog collar. It was made of a black metal, with little rods sticking around the inside, but not to far out to poke the wearer. A little light was attached to it, blinking a brilliant red.

"Ah, good. You managed to drag yourself out here. Now, about this invention. Dipper mentioned something about not getting enough sleep at night, due to some "distractions."" Ford turned and briefly looked at Bill, who just shrugged.

"Not my fault the best and stupidest deer are out at 1:00 AM." Bill mumbled to himself.

Ford resumed. "Anyhow, I made this, which will keep those "distractions" at bay during the evening. You simply just attach it around the "distraction's" neck, turn it on, and now whenever the "distraction" gets out of hand, the collar will deliver a quick, _painful_, zap of electricity. And hopefully," he looked at Bill again, "the "distraction" will take a hint."

By this point, Bill was flabbergasted. Flabbergasted that _his Pine Tree_ would complain about his lovely visits during the night. And especially complain about it to _Sixer_ of all people.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait._ You're saying _I _have to wear this piece of junk? What am I, a _dog?!_" Bill yelled while storming off back to the shack.

"Gee, Bill, I thought you were a being of pure energy with no weaknesses! Wearing a collar wired with just a _bit_ of electricity shouldn't affect _you_!"

Damnit, Bill thought. Shooting Star has a point. "Fine. But I still hate you all!"

_A little while later..._

"Why would you complain about my lovely visits, Pine Tree? If anything, I make your nights more entertaining."

Bill had decided to confront Dipper about his complaining to Ford...while he was trying to take a nap.

"Jesus, Bill, this is why! You won't leave me alone!" Dipper yelled, throwing a pillow at his tormentor.

Bill snapped his fingers and froze the pillow in mid-air. So much for tryna get him to go away, Dipper thought.

He smashed his face into the remaining pillow. "Stan says you can't use your powers in the house." His voice was muffled.

"Screw Stan! Ford is the problem here!" Bill yelled.

"Ford is _not_ the problem! He's the one trying to help me! Why can't you understand that not _every single person_ in the world is fond of you?!" Dipper yelled, frustration filling his voice to the brim.

"Well...you...um..._whatever!!_" Bill stormed off.

Dipper scowled and went back to sleep. Well, he was going to, until _someone_ decided to be extra loud walking up the stairs. Bits of sawdust was floating to the ground, and that would've been fine, until the bits and pieces started falling _on top_ of him.

"_BILL! REALLY??_"

He gave one final stomp before walking normally. Dipper decided to just stop caring and go to sleep. Ah, demons. They just don't seem to understand.

_With Bill..._

Stupid Pine Tree, stupid Sixer, stupid everyone! Bill was pacing back and forth in the space that Stan had "graciously given him," as long as he didn't terrorize customers, or "suckers."

Bill was seething. If he had learned one thing about humans, it was that you don't complain about one flesh bag to another flesh bag that hates that flesh bag even more! Now he had to wear this stupid collar at night, thanks to Dipper, that backstabber.

As the day went on, night came. And with the night, comes Mabel knocking on Bill's door, holding that _wretched _collar in her hand.

"C'mon, Dorito! It won't be that bad!" Mabel's cheery voice rang through the hallway.

"Shooting Star, if you step one foot into this room-" Bill warned.

"Too late!" She burst through the door, Waddles in tow. "Alright, let's get this puppy on ya!"

She sat down next to Bill on his bed and unhooked the collar. She fastened it around the demon's neck, much to his protests. She flicked the switch and the light began blinking.

"Okay, Bill! That's it! Have a nice night!" She walked out the door cheerfully.

As she walked away, he swore he heard her whisper to Waddles, "Finally! DipDop will be able to get some sleep!"

Bill shrugged. What did he care? That backstabbing traitor could have the worst night terror in the history of the Multiverse and he wouldn't give a damn. Suddenly, a mischievous thought illuminated in his brain.

He would sneak downstairs, and because Stan would most likely still be up watching t.v., he would sneak behind the t.v., and scare the living crap out of him! Genius!!

Quietly, he walked out of the room, carefully snuck down the stairs, but before he could even make it past the doorway, his collar sprung to life and zapped the shi- it zapped him pretty good. In shock, Bill tripped over his own two feet and fell on the ground, spazzing in pain.

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow, OUCH!! Curse you, Sixer! Ow, damnit!!_"

"Hahaha, that's whatcha get when you try and mess with this old man! Stupid triangle!" Stan rocked with laughter in his armchair.

Bill had managed to get up, the collar still sending shocks down his spine. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want! I'll get you back, just wait! _Ow!_"

"Not as long as you've got that collar on! Haha!"

Bill scowled and walked back upstairs, making an extra effort the stomp loudly on the floorboards over Stan's chair. When he got no verbal reaction, he groaned and walked back into his room.

Well, he was going to, but he heard the attic door creak open and dream demon's attention spans have a record for being short, so he walked through.

He saw Mabel's bed first, probably because of all the bright colors. She looked about the same as any other sleeping 15-year-old girl. Nothing much to see. Except for maybe the fact that Waddles was slowly ingesting one of her weirdly fluffy stuffed animals.

Then his eyes were drawn to the sleeping boy on his left. Bill was gonna walk over and kick his bedpost or something, but then he realized how peaceful his Pine Tree looked, curled up in a ball, in such deep sleep, which let's face it, he definitely deserved.

A red tint slowly crept onto Bill's face as he gazed at Dipper's sleeping body. He winced and shut his eyes. The demon sighed and turned to walk out of the room. He turned and took one last, longing look at Dipper.

"I'm sorry, Pine Tree. You deserve to have this." Bill turned and walked away. "_Stupid Pine Tree..."_ He muttered under his breath.

Little did Bill know, the second his door shut, Mabel sat up in bed, giddy with excitement, having heard and see _everything _that Bill had just done/said. She excitedly grabbed her scrapbook from under her bed, and began writing down everything that she had just witnessed. Sure, she over-exaggerated a few details, but I mean, it's Mabel! What did you expect?

As she slid the book back under her bed, she whispered to herself, "Another one for the BillDip journal!"

**Yes, I made Mabel a Multi-Shipper. I mean, I myself am a Multi-Shipper, so what's the harm in making Mabel one? Next chapter I'm planning on loading it with BillDip, so if you don't support that ship, I recommend you skip the next chapter. It won't be crucial to understanding the last chapter, so it's all good.**


	6. ConceptofLove

**Here it is! The BillDip chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

It started out as a completely normal day for Dipper Pines. Wake up, find the demon, take off the demon's collar, scold the demon for trying to do something mischievous no less than 5 seconds later, eat breakfast, and continue to read the Journals.

See? Normal. Until...

"Hey, uh, Dipper? Do ya think you can work the counter for today?" Stan's voice came through the gift shop entrance.

"What? Why?" Dipper looked up from the journal in confusion.

"Because I asked your sister, and she said "no.""

Dipper closed the book. "Stan, I have things to do!"

"Like what? Babysitting your boyfriend? Haha!"

His face flushed. Countless times Stan had made that joke, and each time Dipper's face grew red. He didn't know why, because believe me, if he knew he would put an end to the blushing.

"He's not my boyfriend." Dipper muttered under his breath as he got up from the armchair and walked into the gift shop, fastened a name tag to his plaid shirt, and sat down at the counter.

The day continued as normal. Dipper rung up customers (he came to realize that almost _everything_ in there was 6.18) Mabel hung out with Candy and Grenda, and Bill continued to...

_Wait a second,_ Dipper thought. _I haven't seen Bill all day. _

Realizing that his demon was out there doing who knows what, he quickly excused himself from the counter and ran upstairs to the attic. He burst through Mabel and his room, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Mabel, have you seen Bill!?" He practically yelled at her.

Mabel looked a tad surprised. "No, Dip. Not since this morning. I figured he was with you."

Dipper sighed and closed the door. As he started walking towards Bill's room, he overheard some of the conversation that the girls were having. He quietly speed-walked back and pressed his ear against the door.

"Mabel, why would you think Bill would be with Dipper?" The voice was definitely Candy's.

"Because, Candy! Bill is Dipper's _boyfriend!_ Duh!"

Irritated, Dipper slammed his fist on the door, breaking his cover. _"He's not my boyfriend, Mabel!!!"_

"DipDop, quit eavesdropping and go find him _already!!" _

Dipper stormed off, the snickers coming from behind the closed attic door agitating him even more. He half ran down the stairs, looking for his demon. He ran outside, looking frantically.

_"BILL? BILL!?"_ He got no response. "Damnit!"

He stormed back inside and slammed the door. Dipper was about to walk back into the gift shop, when he heard a voice coming from the den.

"Didn't know you cared so much, Pine Tree!" Bill had been standing just behind the doorframe, hidden from the blind eye.

"I-I d-don't. I-I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything...b-bad. That's all."

"Whatever you say, Pine Tree." Bill said in a flirtatious tone.

Then, this demon, _winked_ at Dipper, and his face flushed brighter and quicker than before. He ran through the gift shop entrance, trying everything in his power to get the blush on his cheeks to go away.

The day continued, and Dipper was still working the register. Everything had been fine, until a pair of gothic-looking teenagers walked through the store entrance. They peered at the merchandise, judging it silently. Dipper had thought everything would be fine, that is, until they took notice of _him._

"Hey, register boy! What's a guy gotta do to find somethin' that _doesn't_ look cheap and tacky 'round here?" He had a thick, English accent, and was covered in chains.

The girl, who hadn't bothered to look up from the snow globe she was peering at, spoke next. "Be nice, Kyler. It's not like this register boy would know what _our_ definition of "nice" is."

The guy, Kyler apparently, threw his arm around the girl, drawing her attention away from the snow globe for a second, smirked at Dipper.

"You're right, Myra! He _wouldn't _know! Register boy probably only works here 'cause he's got nothin' better to do!"

Dipper was getting irritated, and it was happening fast. "I have a name, you know. I'd appreciate it if you'd use it."

The duo looked at his name tag briefly before looking back at him. "Alright, _Dipper,_ why d'you work in this trash hole? Haven't cha got _friends?_"

Before he could open his mouth to answer, Myra started to talk. "Of course, he hasn't got any friends! I've seen this kid before, he's the one who was pining after the redhead who used to work here. Well, before she rejected him and he became a homo." The word "homo" rolled out of her mouth like it was nothing.

Being teased was nothing. Being made fun of for not falling into the social norm was nothing. Bringing up his past with Wendy was nothing. But using that word, and treating it like an _insult, _like it was the worst thing a person could be, that was something.

Hot tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, and he bit his lip to keep a shuddering breath inside him. Myra and Kyler stared at him, like he was some exhibit in a museum.

"Aww, is the homo gonna _cry?_ Pathetic." Their laughter felt like knives to his heart.

Before anyone could say anything else, Bill had ran into the room, looking like a blur. He stood protectively in front of Dipper, shielding the boy from the other's stares. When he opened his mouth to speak, his voice sounded merged with a more distorted, demonic voice, like his regular voice and this new one were fighting for control over the vocal chords.

A blue fire burned in Bill's eyes, and only grew brighter the more enraged he became. "Pathetic? _Pathetic!? _Is that what you _dared_ to say to him?? Who put you in charge of deciding who's pathetic and who isn't? Did some lord give your poor, selfish, _idiotic_ _ASS _that kind of power?? Because if they didn't, you've got a lot of _nerve_ to speak like _that!!!"_

Dipper had become overwhelmed with the entire situation and had slunk to the floor. The tears were falling now, and he barely heard Bill's words over his own pounding heart.

Tears had begun to brim in Bill's eyes now, but he carried on. "And "homo," is that what else you called him? _"Homo??" _Is that some kind of insult of yours? Some kind of...new-age _slur?! _You think you're so cool, using that, don't you? Well, guess what, _meat sack, I _don't _care _what you think of me, what you say about me, but talk like that to _my Pine Tree, _I'll screw you up so bad you won't wake up for _centuries!!"_

That blue glow Dipper had seen emit from Bill's body at the arcade had returned, and tears were streaming down his face. Dipper's eyes had been peeking from behind the counter to see Myra and Kyler's faces. They were white as ghosts, an expression of pure terror had crawled onto their faces.

"Why? Why would I be willing to go to the extremes of nearly _killing _you for that boy? Because I _love him! I LOVE HIM, YOU HEAR ME?? AND I ALWAYS WILL!! SO GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!!!" _He screamed so loud, Dipper thought it would shatter the windows.

Myra and Kyler had bolted for the door, whimpering like injured animals. Bill laughed loud and maniacally as a final threat, before letting out a shuddering breath he had held in his lungs.

"You can come out now, Pine Tree. They're gone."

Dipper quietly crawled out from behind the counter, tears still falling down his face. He gripped the edge of the countertop, willing his legs to stand. Bill came closer, and Dipper outstretched his arms. The demon fell to the floor and embraced his boy.

Dipper clung to his shirt, whimpering softly. Bill wrapped his arms around him tighter, creating an iron grip. Tears soaked through the fabric of the demon's shirt, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the boy he was holding in his arms.

Before either one could say anything to each other, Mabel had wandered into the gift shop and seen her brother in Bill's arms.

"Oh, my gosh, Dipper! Bill, what happened?" She knelt down by the two boys, concern filling her brown eyes.

Bill bit his lip. "Stupid teenagers."

Mabel nodded, seeming to understand. She helped Dipper stand up, burying his face in his hands. They walked off, leaving Bill on the floor of the gift shop.

_Hours later..._

A soft knock came from the other side of Bill's door. He opened it, and to no surprise, Dipper was standing there. Almost every night since he had brought him that plushie from the arcade, Dipper had come to his room to clip the collar on and say goodnight.

But before Bill could say anything, his eyes caught sight of a red blush growing on Dipper's cheeks. He shuffled his feet nervously.

"C-can I come in?" He asked quietly.

Bill nodded and moved aside. Dipper walked past him and sat down on his bed. Bill closed the door, and looked at him suspiciously. "Aren't you forgetting something, Pine Tree?"

"W-what?"

Bill nodded to Dipper's empty hands. "The collar. You forgot it."

"Oh, y-yeah, I guess I d-did." He shrugged. "I...I wanted to thank you. For earlier."

It was Bill's turn to go red. He suddenly remembered _everything_ he had said, or should I say _confessed._

"Oh, um, it was no problem, really."

The room was soon filled with an awkward silence, neither one of the boys knowing what to say next. Dipper had come in there to ask him one thing, and he wanted to do it before it was too late.

"Were you serious when you said you loved me?"

Bill had given up trying to hide his red face. "Well, yeah. I mean, you're the only one who's ever actually listened to me without me having to make threats. You're the only one who will put up with my annoying ass. You're the only one who's ever even tried to teach me about human concepts and that crap. So, yeah. I was serious."

Overcome with emotion that someone actually loved him, that wasn't family, he got up from the bed and stood by Bill. He cupped his cheek so he would face him.

"Bill?"

"Yeah?"

Dipper took a shaky breath. He was actually gonna do it.

"I love you, too."

And with that, he pressed his lips onto Bill's slightly chapped ones.

Bill was a bit confused by this whole kissing thing. Sure, he'd seen other people do it, but it's never been done to him before. Probably because this was the first time he'd had his _own_ vessel to possess, and his true form was left without a mouth.

Sensing Bill's confusion, Dipper pulled away. "It's called "kissing." I shouldn't have done that, I'm such an idiot-"

Bill cut him off. "No, it was...nice. How does this work, exactly?"

"Oh," Dipper said, taken aback, "well, you just put your lips on mine, and I kiss you back."

Bill took a second to process this, before smirking flirtatiously. "Okay!"

He put his lips back on Dipper's, confidence filling his body. Dipper kissed back, lost in pure bliss. Bill pulled away and wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, pulling him close to his chest. He shyly wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, looking away, trying to hide the deep blush quickly creeping onto his face.

"You're cute when you're flustered, Pine Tree..."

"Shut up, Dorito!"

**Ahh, I love this.**


End file.
